Misaki's Secret
by Wicked-Lollypop
Summary: Misaki has a secret, and he would die of embarassment if anyone, especially a certain violet-eyed writer found out. I don't own Junjou Romantica


**This is the first fic that I've written in a while, also under this name. Critiques are welcome. It's short and kinda ridiculous. Also first lemon, so probably sucks.**

Misaki's Secret

Misaki had a secret. He would just die of embarrassment if anyone found out, especially a certain violet-eyed writer.

He couldn't help it. It all started back in middle school when he had to play the part of a girl in the school play because they were short handed. He knew it was ridiculous, and if Usagi-san ever found out he would never live it down.

Misaki liked wearing dresses. They were just so comfy and made him feel so pretty. Whenever he knew that the author wouldn't be home for a while he wore one around the house.

"Misaki," said Usagi when the boy walked into the spacious apartment back from the university.

"Hai, Usagi-san… Are you going somewhere?" asked the boy when he noticed his lover wearing a dark suit and fixing his tie. Aikawa was there too. The editor answered the question for him.

"Hai! We are going to a dinner meeting with Mirikuwa Publisher's President(1)."

Usagi grumbled. "I still don't see why I have to go."

Aikawa turned and glared, hands on her hips. "Because it makes a good impression. You are not getting out of this one Sensei!"

Misaki had put his things down and walked over to Usagi. "Well, I hope everything goes well Usagi-san." He turned to walk away when Usagi wrapped his arms around him. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Will you miss me Misaki when you're eating alone tonight?"

Misaki wiggled out of the embrace. "B-Baka Usagi! It's only for a few hours!"

Aikawa glanced at her watch. "Time to go! Bye Misaki!" She grabbed Usagi by the arm and dragged him out the door.

When they were gone Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. He turned and walked upstairs to his room. When he got there he turned on the light and wandered over to the closet. At the bottom of it, carefully hidden under old shoeboxes was a simple white summer dress. He shed his current clothes and threw the dress on over himself.

The dress went a little past his knees. It was loose fitting and was held up by inch-wide straps. He twirled around.

"Usagi won't be home for a few hours at least… I should be okay," he murmured to himself.

Meanwhile…

"Wahh? He canceled?" cried Aikawa disappointed.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience," said the man bowing. "I assure you, you will have a formal apology from him in a few days time."

Usagi smiled. This meant that he could go home and be with his Misaki.

Misaki was chopping vegetables for his dinner, still wearing the dress.

_Usagi won't be home for two for hours at least,_ he thought. Then the apartment door opened.

"Tadaima Misak…i…" Usagi trailed off when he saw the university student standing there in the white summer dress. They both froze where they stood.

Misaki got over the shock first. He ran up the stairs with Usagi trailing close behind.

"Misaki!" cried Usagi. "Misaki!"

Misaki shut the door to his room but didn't have the chance to lock it before his lover shoved it open.

"Misaki…"

Misaki turned away from his lover and covered his face. "I didn't expect you to be home so early…" he couldn't keep the sob from his voice. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Misaki…" He turned the boy around and pulled him close. "Why are you crying?"

"Baka Usagi! You weren't supposed to see this… Don't you dare laugh." Usagi saw his love's ears turn red in embarrassment. He was so adorable.

"Misaki… look at me, love." Misaki did so reluctantly. His green eyes were watery and tears streamed from them. Why was he crying_?_

"Misaki, you look so beautiful…" he smiled. The boy in his arms stared up at him. "Really?" he asked quietly. Usagi chuckled. "Really."

He ran his hand through Misaki's hair. "You should wear dresses more often. They make you look sexy."

If it was possible, this made Misaki blush even more.

Usagi pulled Misaki over to the bed. "In fact…"

Misaki froze. "No, Usagi-san, I have to make dinner. You didn't eat! And- and…" He was silenced with a passionate kiss. He pushed Misaki onto the bed and rode his hand up Misaki's thigh.

"I really do love this dress on you… but these boxers don't really work." In one swift move the boxers were discarded on the floor. He reached his hand back under the skirt to claim his prize.

"U…Usagi…"

Usagi shed his clothes and climbed over Misaki.

"Aren't- Ah! Aren't you… nhnn… going to take off my dress?" Usagi smiled.

"No, I don't think so." He held his fingers to Misaki's mouth. "Suck," he commanded and Misaki obeyed. After a minute he removed them and put them towards Misaki's entrance.

"Ah…Nhh- Usagi!" When Misaki was stretched enough Usagi shoved himself inside. Misaki moaned and writhed under him.

"Oh Usagi… ah…" he bucked and jerked. "Oh, ah!" Usagi kept thrusting and hitting that special place inside him. Time passed and Misaki felt himself close.

"Usagi… ahhh… I'm gonna…. Nh- come…" Usagi grinned and starred down at his beautiful uke. "Then come."

Misaki gave a final gasp before crying out Usagi's name as he came over both of them and the dress. Usagi came soon after. They collapsed and lay panting on the bed.

"Oh no…" said Misaki. "We got it on the dress…"

Usagi smirked and pulled Misaki close. "Don't worry. I'll buy you plenty more new ones, and you can wear them all the time."

**(1) Totally made that up. I hope it sounds Japanese.**


End file.
